


Feliz cumpleaños, Trey.

by luvanrouju



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanrouju/pseuds/luvanrouju
Summary: —Feliz cumpleaños, Trey —musita Riddle. Su sonrisa es chiquita, se encuentran sus labios rosas al igual que sus brazos cruzados.A veces Trey olvida la ocasión, o en su lugar, no otorga más peso al día del que cree merece.
Relationships: Trey Clover & Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Feliz cumpleaños, Trey.

**Author's Note:**

> TreyRiddle mis amores /sobs. No puedo creer que logré escribir esto a tiempo dentro del día de cumpleaños. Espero que sea ameno de leer porque yo "no creo en los finales, así que todo es constante".

—Feliz cumpleaños, Trey —musita Riddle. Su sonrisa es chiquita, se encuentran sus labios rosas al igual que sus brazos cruzados. 

A veces Trey olvida la ocasión, o en su lugar, no otorga más peso al día del que cree merece. Abre los ojos, con las gafas tambaleándose al igual que la respuesta en su garganta.

—Oh… Gracias por eso —Siempre arruga la frente y sus cejas son un arco al revés por estas situaciones, pero no confesará lo tibio que nota su pecho ante las palabras de Riddle. 

De ninguna y absoluta forma.

Así que cuando ambos menos se dan cuenta, sus brazos yacen emparejados el uno con el otro. Hay un silencio que carcome a Trey, pero es mejor empujarlo al agregar:

—En realidad, no pensaba hacer algo… En especial, como ya sabes, pero agradezco mucho sus gestos.

¿Es redundante? Un poco, sí, ya lo aclaró, pero no puede permitir que lo que sea tiene atorado en su pecho se extienda; es algo que le hace desconectarse para sólo enfocarse en Riddle de forma viva sin saber muy bien por qué y.

Hablando de Rosehearts, la sorpresa no debe clavarse en sus ojos, por lo que en un pestañeo disimula. Su faz vuelve a ser simétrica, recta, sin perder la suavidad de un pastel lleno de fresas rojas. Es dulce, en realidad, Riddle es muy dulce aunque a veces sea como una cucharada amarga.

—¿Oh? En ese caso, igual espero que puedas disfrutar el día con todo y la preparación; nos hemos esforzado mucho. Tampoco deseo que estés ocupado con los asuntos referentes al dormitorio por hoy, tómalo con calma. Después de todo, es tu día. 

Y otra vez una sonrisa.

Y otra vez un:

—De acuerdo, Riddle.

No hay más que decir, o bueno— sí, sí puede que haya, pero no vale la pena. O por lo menos, no en este instante. Así que una llama se ahoga en ambos corazones, con una gentil risa de Trey siendo la respuesta a la feliz-complacida-discreta cara de Riddle, con ojos grandes que graban su figura tras el flequillo porque es Trey.

Y le quiere mostrar toda su gratitud. Lo quiere, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Hey, chicos! El ambiente está demasiado animado, ¿no creen que sería genial poder recordarlo en un futuro?~ 

El espíritu jovial de Cater se alza sobre las decoraciones y luces de la habitación. Burbujea la tontería y diversión, siendo los responsables Ace junto a Deuce. Tanto Riddle como Trey se enfocan en Cater, casi intercambian miradas, pero Trey es más rápido al exclamar:

—Parece que quieres una foto, ¿no…? 

Diamond asiente, el celular siempre en mano destaca, exponiendo sus deseos al agitarlo. 

—¡Claro! Después de todo, es genial poder compartir este momento con amigos ~ ¿no quieres una foto de tu cumpleaños, Trey? Eso sería muy muy triste ~.

Clover cierra los ojos, con la sonrisa en alto y la boca seca tras opinar de manera trivial, pero Riddle, atento, entra en escena.

—Suena bien. En ese caso, Ace y Deuce, ven… 

—Oh no, parece que ellos están muy entretenidos en lo suyo —canturrea Cater. 

El par arquea una ceja, girándose para hallarse con el acto habitual: Ace y Deuce en medio de una discusión donde Ace le toma el pelo entre risas. Riddle exhala, y Trey sólo puede mantener su faz a flote con mucho esfuerzo.

—Ya… 

—Esos dos… incluso cuando…

—Moh, no hay por qué estresarse ~

Pese a que el tono de Cater busca distraer a Riddle, es en vano. Rosehearts va por sí mismo. Después de un reproche, el grupo de Heartslabyul en medio de "clicks" y "cake" saca su primera foto llena de diversas opiniones para intentarlo con otra. "No está tan mal" señala Deuce, y luego con la tercera todos están satisfechos, entonces Deuce y Ace vuelven a distraerse para abandonar a Trey, Riddle y Cater.

—¿Te gustó, Trey?~ 

—Uh, bueno, ciertamente es bonita… 

—La última me gustó —destaca Riddle.

Cater bromea porque fue un logro que Trey no cerrase los ojos por el flash de la cámara. El cumpleañero no tiene mucho que decir, es un día normal y ameno dentro del dormitorio con muchos pasteles y adornos. 

—Hm ~ por cierto, Trey, ¿no te quieres tomar una foto con Riddle?

Y— qué.

Algo se enfría en el pecho de Clover. Cree que se yergue su espalda al abrir los ojos, cruzando los brazos. 

—¿Una foto con Riddle? —repite.

Diamond mueve la cabeza. 

—¿Será que Trey está ahora nervioso? —bromea—. Eres muy lindo, no hay de qué temer. Además, tu look combina demasiado bien con Riddle el día de hoy. Sería muy malo desperdiciar eso… ~

Hasta ahora el dichoso Riddle no ha emitido juicio. Callado, con la garganta raspada, observa la conversación que se desata entre Trey y Cater. 

—Eso… creo —Y Trey también se siente como muy "uh" por el latido de su corazón y la sangre que va hirviendo en las sienes. Inhala, exhalando al enfocarse en Riddle.

Trey asume que, al igual que él, le avergüenza la propuesta, por eso es que el rosa pinta la mitad de su rostro.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Riddle?

—Ejem, bueno… No tengo problema. Así que supongo que estaría bien. 

Suponen y suponen de maravilla, sus corazones saltan de alegría, flotando en el silencio que surge al tratar de acomodarse. Es curioso porque Cater señala uno de los asientos: digno del cumpleañero, lo cual es demasiado para Riddle y Trey que se conformaban con algo simple. 

Trey rellena el trono, con Riddle de lado y uno de sus brazos rodeando su espalda. El mundo brilla; oscuro en los bordes pero destilando colores en ondas efímeras. Contiene el aire, seguir mirando al frente es la excusa perfecta para no ojear a Riddle porque con cada click se le desloca el pecho en una respiración que se adormece con tal de mantenerse no exactamente de pie pero sí relajado.

Para Cater no es mucho, sólo unos segundos que yacen capturados en su galería. Agranda la foto, con una sonrisa para rendir halagos al dúo que, en realidad, no han salido de su propio universo pese al suspiro de Trey.

Su corazón ya va a explotar.

—Vaya… 

—¿Trey?

—Uh, no es nada… Es sólo que fue mucha luz. Creo que son suficientes fotos y recuerdos por hoy.

Riddle contempla a Clover, las arrugas que una vez más nacen del espacio en sus cejas y la sonrisa que se ha ido. Lo ha visto muchas veces, demasiadas, pero ahora es diferente por la cercanía.

Traga grueso. 

—Ya veo… En ese caso, por favor ya no aceptes más. Es tu cumpleaños y debes estar a gusto.

—Claro, Riddle. 

Y—

Sucede que cuando Trey abre los ojos, los de Riddle siguen sobre él. 

—Trey…

—¿Si?

—… Feliz cumpleaños. 

Hay otra sonrisa. Trey se hace consciente de cómo su respiración se corta y el calor abraza su cuello pero, a la vez, sus músculos ya no están tensos, se ablandan al igual que el gesto que corona sus propios labios ante la nueva felicitación.

Podría tomarle de la mano, pero es suficiente.

—Gracias, Riddle.


End file.
